


Delayed Reaction

by potionpen



Series: Subjectiverse (the truth is what i see it is) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, DVD bonus, FML, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Severus makes funny faces, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy vs diplomat: privacy and influence</p><p>A comic (firmly) attached to Valley of the Shadow (chapters 17 & 19).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reaction

Personally I think Severus is wasted when he isn't somebody's squeaky toy.

(As opposed to everybody's chew toy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is wearing the Prince crest, which is Richard III's white boar over a Tudor rose over a sun (because of the Plantagenet Sunne in Splendour, which is a very rare effect where I think it's ice in the air makes it look like three suns, and it was a big thing with Richard's brother and a big victory, because there were three brothers, and if you want the whole schmear with the Prince family it's in The Wicket Gate, chapter May.)
> 
> Evan likes lounging around in his jams. He lives in hope of imminently being not in his jams.


End file.
